futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: United Kingdom of England and Northern Ireland
The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland will continue to be a constitutional monarchy and part of the British Commonwealth of Nations until 2092 when it becomes part of the United States of Earth. From 2020 to 2050, high unemployment rates will affect the post-rock generation (people born in the year 1997 or later); forcing them to go to either Europe, North Africa or to Canadamerica for good paying jobs. Robotics would eventually bring back jobs to the UK along with genetic engineering and nanomedicinal research.1 Summary As the only nation of Europe not to join the United States of Europe (formerly the European Union and the European Community), Britain will have some disadvantages with trade with its European neighbor (as opposed to neighbors as it is now). Switzerland will also resist to join the United States of Europe until ordered to do so by a European panel of environmental and economic advisors. The Eurasian Union would become the enemy of the United Kingdom; always trying to create insurgents through left-wing football ultras throughout England. Sunday became an optional day of prayer; with many banks and government institutions either closed or offering reduced hours on Sunday. People will be discouraged from praying on Fridays and Saturdays by making Muslims and Jewish people work extra hours for 1.5 times their usual pay. The Flood London will be flooded on June 2024 thanks to decades of careless pollution through industry. However, it was eventually rebuilt six months after the flood started on December 2024. King George VII (presently Prince Charles, Prince of Wales) and the Royal Family will relocate to Windsor. The Houses of Commons and Prime Minister Nick Clegg will be moved to Birmingham, the Chelsea Football Club will move to Cornwall and Arsenal will be moved to Scotland. Meanwhile, the National Gallery Painting will be moved to Cardiff Mueseum. Many people would blame the unprecedented heat waves of 2012 and 2013 for causing the United Kingdom to flood. They caused the polar ice caps to melt; causing the sea levels to rise several feet worldwide. Cities as far away as Vancouver and Montreal would be flooded around the same time as London. Vancouver would lose both its major seaport and airport while Montreal would become a rural swamp. After the Flood Great Britain will start to use the Euro by the year 2025 and will experiment with having an elected "House of Lords" along with being the home base for the NASCAR Red Bull Europe Series and trying to get stock car racing to become as popular in Great Britain as football (soccer) is right now. Formula One will become less popular in Great Britain as Europe slowly falls in love with stock car racing. Also, Great Britain's national healthcare system will be dubbed the best healthcare system in the world by the year 2030. In fact, Britain's healthcare system will be so successful that it will passed on to the rest of the United States of Europe. By the year 2053, it will become illegal for drug stores to sell anything but drugs (a law that will pass on into the successor state called the United States of Earth). Obamacare becomes nothing but a joke in world history that pales in comparison to the UK healthcare system and the New Deal of the 1930s. Even hardcore Americans who were born prior to the Great Recession agreed that Obamacare was a gimmick and was not meant to endure a changing global economy. Headline text Category:RyansWorld Category:Countries Category:United Kingdom Category:Ireland Category:Northern Ireland Category:England